


hey prince charming, will you kiss me?

by miserably_inadequate



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheesy, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hugs, I'm Sorry, One Shot, Pining, Romance, Sappy, Sexual Tension, Single POV, Sorry Not Sorry, Strangers, Truth or Dare, and then they got married and lived happily ever after, as per usual xd, jae-ha back on his shit again, or something like that lol, thank you jae-ha for your mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miserably_inadequate/pseuds/miserably_inadequate
Summary: Yona wonders why she ever agrees to anything Jae-ha suggests, since she knows how he’s always making her do things that make her uncomfortable. But when she has had a little bit of too much liquid courage, she forgets his mischievous agenda.Well, just because they’re spending the night out, doesn’t have to mean that she’s automatically in this situation, no, but when she agreed to playingtruth or dare– that’s where she made her big mistake.They had some fun and easy questions first, likewho was your first kissand so on, but then when all of a sudden Jae-ha dares her to go make out with a hottie, sitting at a booth nearby the bar. The same hottie that Yona thinks she’s beensubtlychecking out, but it turns out she wasn’t as subtle as she thought or Jae-ha is just more intuitive than she assumed. Either way, she’s not exactly pleased with the turn of events.orJae-ha dares Yona to make out with a guy she's been checking out, i.e. Hak
Relationships: Son Hak & Yona, Son Hak/Yona, hakyona - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	hey prince charming, will you kiss me?

**Author's Note:**

> hello! 
> 
> it is I, miserably inadequate, back with another fic– though I'm sorry it's nowhere near as long as my previous fics. 
> 
> with out further ado, please enjoy :))

Yona wonders why she ever agrees to anything Jae-ha suggests, since she knows how he’s always making her do things that make her uncomfortable. But when she has had a little bit of too much liquid courage, she forgets his mischievous agenda.

And that’s how she’s ended up in this situation, she’s really only got herself to blame. If she hadn’t agreed to go out drinking with him, this never would’ve happened. But she was feeling lonely, more than usual, and it’s been a while since they hung out, just the two of them.

Well, just because they’re spending the night out, doesn’t have to mean that she’s automatically in this situation, no, but when she agreed to playing _truth or dare_ – that’s where she made her big mistake.

They had some fun and easy questions first, like _who was your first kiss_ and so on, but then when all of a sudden Jae-ha dares her to go make out with a hottie, sitting at a booth nearby the bar. The same hottie that Yona thinks she’s been _subtly_ checking out, but it turns out she wasn’t as subtle as she thought or Jae-ha is just more intuitive than she assumed. Either way, she’s not exactly pleased with the turn of events.

She wails his name, flopping onto the table in front of her, hoping that he’ll have some sort of mercy on her.

“Mm~ but Yona dear, you agreed to the rules, didn’t you?” the smirk on his face is near devilish, resting his head in his palms, blinking innocently at her. She sits up, mimicking his position, huffing loudly.

“But what do I even say to him?” her heartbeat is racing and she feels conflicted: on one hand, she really does want to kiss that guy, and on the other, it’s too awkward.

“Well, you can just tell him that it’s a dare”, Jae-ha is enjoying this too much.

“But what do I do if he doesn’t want to? I won’t just go around asking every single guy in the bar ‘til one agrees!”

“It’s okay, Yona dear. If he doesn’t want to, then the dare is over”, Jae-ha’s smirk softens into a gentle smile, showing her that he’s not doing this just to be mean. “But you know, there’s no way he’ll turn you down– unless he’s got a partner, of course”, _shit_ , she didn’t think of that.

Yona downs her drink, asking him how she looks before she attempts to sashay over to the guy in question. She doesn’t quite know how to sashay, so she just sways her hips a little, just enough to make her short skirt swish and puts on an air of confidence. Though she rather quickly starts losing her faux confidence, since the closer she gets, the more she realizes how attractive this man is.

He’s wearing a dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, exposing his fit forearms. The collar is undone, also showing his muscular physique. His jawline is sharp, nose tall and cheekbones high– wow, he really does quite look like something out of her dreams (or rather, her late night fantasies). When she’s almost next to him, that’s when he notices her, his dark blue eyes pinning on her.

She puts on a brave smile, “Hi, is this seat taken?” She gestures to the seat next to him, tilting her head in question. He smiles, looking down before back up to her eyes, and wow. He’s gorgeous. He shakes his head and she sits down, trying to mentally prepare herself for the next step.

“Um, this might seem really weird but– my friend dared me to make out with you”, her face is burning up and she can’t even look at him as the words tumble out of her mouth, so she can’t guess what he’s thinking based on his facial expression. Before he has had the time to process what she just said and give her a response, she adds, “–you don’t have to, i-if you don’t want to –or-or perhaps you have a partner–”

He cuts her off by placing his hand on hers, forcing her eyes to meet his. He’s much closer to her than she expected.

“I’m single”, his voice is low, both deep and hushed, “sure, why not?”

She’s sure her heart is going to literally jump out of her chest, still trying to comprehend what just happened and _‘how the fuck did that actually work???’_ as he leans near her, tucking a curl behind her ear.

“Can your friend see us from here?” it takes her longer to decipher his words now that he’s close enough for her to smell his sandalwood cologne. She nods, not trusting her own voice. She catches her lower lip with her teeth as she places her palms near his collarbones to steady herself. Her eyes flicker to his lips and back up to his eyes. His eyes are dark as he mimics her eyes’ movement. He cups her cheek and leans close enough to almost bump noses.

Yona feels like she’s a princess in a fairytale, kissing her prince charming when her lips finally meet his– like he’s her soulmate or something cheesy like that. It just feels right, despite her not knowing jack shit about him.

His hand finds the small of her back, holding her close, while Yona’s hands climb him; her fingers rake through his silky soft black hair, at the same time as they cup the back of his head.

His lips are soft and plush, tasting a bit sweet and minty, like his mojito that’s been left forgotten on the table in front of them. Feeling a little daring, she tentatively licks at his lips. His lips instantly part, allowing her tongue to enter his mouth and meet his. A moan escapes her throat, though it’s swallowed by his mouth.

She scoots closer to him, feeling the need to be pressed up against him, though she encounters a problem: their legs are in the way. However, it’s not a problem for long, since she reasons like how someone once paraphrased [_Ockham’s razor_](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Occam%27s_razor), ‘the best solution to a problem is usually the easiest one’.

And the easiest solution to her problem right now, is just to move her legs. She steadies herself with her hand on his shoulder, scooting her knee under herself and onto the seat of the booth. She lifts herself up, planting her other knee on the other side of his hip, and seats herself in his lap. 

They both exhale heavily at the contact, sating their thirst for touch for the time being. One of his hands find her thigh, though it doesn’t dare roam under her skirt. She doesn’t mind (for now) and wraps her arm around his neck, pressing her chest to his. He keeps her pressed closed with his arm around her upper back as she gently touches his face.

Despite her recent risqué move, she slows down and tries to savor her last few moments with him, knowing that she can’t keep kissing him forever (even though she desperately wishes she could). She traces his temples before lightly stroking his hair, appreciating how soft it feels under her palm. She relishes how he tastes, and not just in the minty sweetness of his drink– no, something she can’t quite place, but she hungers after.

She inhales heavily through her nose, breathing in his scent once more, before breaking their kiss. When she pulls back, she slowly opens her eyes, raking her gaze over him. His chest heaves and his pupils are dilated as far as possible; his irises are nowhere to be seen. A pretty pink blush is set high on his cheeks, which he attempts to hide with the back of his hand.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to stare…” she tucks her hair behind her ears, apologizing yet continuing to do the exact same thing– that is, stare at him. His hand is blocking the view, so she gently pries it away, holding it in hers and rubbing it with her thumb.

With her other hand, she tucks some of his hair behind his ear, asking him what his name is.

“Hak”, is all he– Hak says, his voice raspy and deep from lust. The condition of his voice, of how affected he is because of her– it sends something warm through her, pooling in her chest.

“Hak”, she repeats with a shy smile on her face, “thank you for helping me out”. He returns her smile, breaking eye contact, but not for long.

“It was really no problem… I should be the one thanking you”

“Oh? How come?” she feels his thumb rubbing her thigh still, though only for a split second, like he was caught off guard, like he wasn’t expecting her to ask. He turns his head away from her, tilting it downwards as he mumbles, “well, it’s not every day you have a beautiful girl asking to kiss you”. Her entire body feels warm, like she’s melting from the inside– in a good way, of course.

“Y-you think I’m beautiful?” she whispers, mentally crossing her fingers that she didn’t mishear him. He looks back at her and rubs his neck, chuckling softly while caressing her curls, “yeah, I do”. She feels like everything that’s been building in her chest rushes through her, burning her in its way, visibly turning her skin crimson.

“Oh, thank you, Hak”, she tries to hide her fierce blush with the back of her hand, but she knows it doesn’t help that much. And besides, he’s probably already seen it. She forces her hand away from her face, placing it on his arm, and smiles shyly yet brightly, “For what it’s worth, I think you’re really handsome”.

“Really?”

“Yeah, really”, she leans close in a hug, tucking her arms under his, whispering in his ear, “I haven’t been able to keep my eyes off of you this entire evening”, she feels his body going rigid, pulling back just enough to look at his face. His eyes are wide in awe, sparkling cobalt hues while a smile tugs at his lips.

She goes out on a limb, asking, “So, um… could I please have your number?” she looks down, tousling her hair, peeking up at him and whispering, “I really want to see you again”. She bites her lip, her heart racing wildly in her chest.

“…sure, but on one condition”

“–wha–what is it?” she’s ready to do just about anything, even sell her soul to the devil if it meant getting the chance of seeing him again.

He smirks, “You have to tell me your name”. Yona blinks rapidly, not quite understanding what he wants. Her full name or something?

He notices her confusion, “you never told me your name”. Aha, that’s embarrassing– scratch that, it’s mortifying.

“–oh, um, my name is Yona”, she giggles, feeling stupid. He hands her his phone so she can add herself as a contact. She makes sure to tack on an emoji, the dual heart one, next to her name. She fills in some other random field with _cute redhead who randomly asked to make out with you_ , just in case he would happen to forget who she is. She sends a single red heart to herself so she has his number, before she hands his phone back to him.

She doesn’t want to leave him, though she knows she’s overstayed her visit. Jae-ha is so going to tease her about this, but it’ll be worth it. Yona hides her face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his cologne, knowing that whenever she smells sandalwood in the future, she’ll think of him.

“Um, hey Yona, what’s your friend look like?” his voice brings her consciousness back to the present. She feels really stupidly sappy that her entire body tingles just from hearing him say her name, though she excuses that as it being the first time he’s called her by her name.

“Well, the most prominent feature of his must be his long green hair”, she mumbles, still with her face in his neck, enjoying the embrace.

“Aha, so he’s the one with the phone pointed towards us”, his words hit her like a bucket full of ice and water (like the ASL ice bucket challenge). She sits up straight, whipping her head in Jae-ha’s direction and– sure enough, he’s filming them or taking pictures, either way, he’s _so_ dead.

“Oh my god, I’m going to kill him”, she mutters to herself, hiding in Hak’s embrace again. He only chuckles softly and continues caressing her curls. As much as she doesn’t want to leave him, she knows she must– and she has to kill that green-haired monster.

She reluctantly pulls herself off his lap, kissing his cheek before saying her good bye.

“Good night, Hak. I’ll text you”, her hands lingering on his arms.

“Alright, good night to you too, Yona”

She walks back to her table, ready to murder Jae-ha. He notices her approach and quickly puts away his phone, smiling innocently and feigning ignorance. Around halfway there though, she forgets about her murderous plans and keeps thinking of Hak. She doesn’t dare turn around and look at him, not wanting to seem more desperate than she’s already let show.

She speeds back to Jae-ha. She doesn’t say anything to him, solely collapsing on the table. She’s blushing hard, hiding her face in her arms as Jae-ha can’t help himself but say, “You know he can see you, right?”

She feels Jae-ha’s about to say something else, more teasing. She raises her hand, warning him, “Save it. Not now”

He laughs, “If you say so, Yona dear, if you say so”

**Author's Note:**

> for those of you wondering, it is GLaDOS who paraphrases Ockham's razor in Portal 2
> 
> thank you for reading :)
> 
> I felt that this one suited the shorter format and I'm not great at writing more _intimate_ scenarios so I felt like I couldn't extend it even further. I've been struggling to produce something that I actually like, so this is what I've ended up with. I've been working on two other fics, but I'm not sure if I'll end up posting both; we'll see, I suppose ;)
> 
> please let me know what you think! as always, kudos and comments really do mean the world to me, so if you liked it and possibly want more, please let me know! 
> 
> if you'd like, come follow me on tumblr @ [miserably-inadequate-fics.tumblr.com](https://miserably-inadequate-fics.tumblr.com/) <3


End file.
